


Save a Horse Ride Kradam?

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam visit the rodeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse Ride Kradam?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The tour started a week ago. They already hopped around the country like rabbits through Thanksgiving and now they found themselves in Texas where they had each already performed the previous two nights. They dropped in to spend the day with Michael and his lovely family. His wife had proceeded to huff about them missing Thanksgiving dinner and she loaded them up with leftovers and watched intently as they ate. Then she swore they were too skinny and made them complete seconds while she was at it and by the time they finished they were both ready to sleep for a week, but apparently they were attending a rodeo with the family.   
  
They stuck out like proverbial sore thumbs in the middle of hundreds of Wrangler wearing, chap covered, cowboy hat wearing bull riders also fondly referred to as hillbilly hell.   
  
“I’m getting serious déjà vu. How in the hell did we get talked into this?” Adam whined.  
  
“It was your idea to visit Michael. No, we can’t go to Texas without seeing Michael that would be rude, you said. Well, I hope you’re happy with yourself because now we’ll be here in this literal shit hole for at least the next three hours when we could have been fucking like bunnies.” Kris snapped as they walked back from the bathrooms to their seats beside Michael.   
  
“Well at least they aren’t bad to look at,” Adam replied and whistled at a gentleman who walked by wearing skin-tight Wranglers.  
  
“Yeah I know you’re content anywhere as long as there’s eye candy.”   
  
“You’re just jealous and you don’t need to be because you’re the only one who gets me in bed.”   
  
“That’s true, but stop making goo-goo eyes at him or you’ll be taking him back to the hotel with us.” Kris said slapping Adam’s arm to get his undivided attention. “Oh yeah see my eyes are over here. Nice to see yours again.” He said and reached out to plant a heated kiss on Adam’s lips.  
  
Kris glared past Adam to the guy Adam had been ogling at moments earlier as if to claim his territory. The guy blushed and looked away. When the kiss broke Kris was sure he would no longer be a problem. The guy now understood that Adam belonged to Kris.   
  
The whole event started with the announcers mumbling something that neither of them could comprehend, but then everyone around them stood so they presumed they should follow and they saw a tiny blond woman with a microphone in her hand. She began singing the National Anthem and as she sung Adam couldn’t resist joining in earning himself a few dumbfounded looks from the people around him as he hit notes twice as high as the woman that was singing. The woman looked up into the stands and glared at him wide-eyed as she stopped singing just before the last words. She then waved a hand at Adam to finish. When the last note left his lips the crowd roared and Adam bowed his head and sat down.   
  
“You just can’t resist singing can you? No matter what the song, you can’t hear it without joining in.” Michael asked looking in awe at Adam.  
  
“I guess I’ve always done it. I’ve always sung along with everything. It’s like when I hear music my mouth has a mind of its own and the music bubbles out of me.” Adam said giving Michael a shrug.  
  
“Well God gave you that voice so I guess you might as well share it with the world.” Michael laughed turning his attention to the beginning of the show.  
  
Kris and Adam tried to keep their attention on the action before them, but their hands kept wandering as their lips tangled together. They panted when they finally broke as they vaguely heard that the men’s events were about to start.   
  
“You wanna see what this is all about?” Kris panted as he reached to worry Adam’s ear with his teeth.   
  
Adam tried to clear his mind of Kris’ mouth on his ear and tried focusing on the ring where a man was riding a bucking bronco. He gently pushed Kris from his ear and pointed to the ring.  
  
The gentleman had a rope wrapped tight around one of his hands and he held on for dear life as his other hand flailed in the air trying to keep his balance for the eight excruciating seconds that were required of him.   
  
“God Kris that’s kinda hot. Look at the way he’s gripping that rope kinda like I grasp your cock and mmm the way his body is moving with the massive animal between his legs, it’s like the way you move against me while I’m fucking you. It’s like some sexual art form. Who knew watching a guy on a bronco could be so fucking hot? Oh shit well except for that part.” Adam whispered in Kris’ ear as he watched the guy hit the ground hard.  
  
“You’re getting hot over this aren’t you Adam?” Kris whispered back. “Save a horse ride a cowboy? Is that it Adam?”   
  
“Oh it’s something like that.” Adam sighed as he licked a line up the shell of Kris’ ear.  
  
“Mmm Adam we can’t do this here baby. I think we need to go like right now though,” Kris moaned grabbing Adam’s hand and pressing it against his own painful erection.  
  
A very flustered Adam leaned over to whisper in Michael’s ear and then he got up grabbing Kris’ hand as they made a quick exit trying to keep their hands off one another until they reached the car. _Save a horse, ride Kradam._


End file.
